callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragunov
The Dragunov SVD is a semi-automatic Russian sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In single-player, the Dragunov is used by the Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and OpFor. It is the most frequent sniper rifle and is used in most levels. Unlike the multiplayer counterpart, the Dragunov in single player has virtually no recoil at all, but has a fire rate cap whereas the multiplayer variant can be fired as fast as desired. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Dragunov is unlocked at level 22. Like all sniper rifles, the only available attachment is the ACOG Scope. This weapon is capable of killing an enemy in one shot, if the enemy is shot in the chest or above (excluding arms). Because the Dragunov lacks any x1.1 or x1.4 multipliers, Stopping Power has no effect on this weapon unless shooting at targets using Juggernaut or through walls. It is also one of the six weapons that can have a golden color scheme (possibly based on real gold-plated rifles that once belonged to Saddam Hussein). The Dragunov is the best sniper rifle to use without Stopping Power by a considerable margin (in Core gamemodes). It is tied with the Barrett .50 Cal and R700 for damage (all without Stopping Power) and can fire as fast as the M21. This leaves room for another tier 2 perk, such as UAV Jammer or Overkill. The Dragunov is also extremely effective in Hardcore. Image:drag_4.png|Dragunov and scope Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Image:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|A Golden Dragunov Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as one of the two sniper rifles in game, and being the only semi-automatic one. The Dragunov looks very similar to the Dragunov in the console versions, though much brighter in color. The Dragunov is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, but it has a Firecap, like the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4 single player. When fired, the player can hear what seems like a bolt being pulled back. This, combined with a lower rate of fire, make many players consider it as a bolt-action sniper rifle, though it is still superior to the M40A3. Unfortunately, the Dragunov is only available to use once by the player in the level "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Dragunov and the M40A3 are the same. This is because all sniper rifles had their magazine capacity reduced to one shot (for an unknown reason), essentially making it a single-shot weapon. File:Dragunov_ds.png|First-person view File:m40iron_ds.png|Scope reticule Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Dragunov returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is only found in single-player and special ops. It has the same firing sound and reload animation as it does in'' Call of Duty 4''. It is seen used by the Brazilian Militia, and the Russian Army. It can also be found in the stateside Ranger missions from dead Russian soldiers, in "The Hornet's Nest", in "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" (on the scaffolding accessed after planting the C4 on the bodies), in the level "Loose Ends" near the M240s in the back room on the first floor of the house, in the level Contingency near the M240s near the submarine, and the Special Ops missions Estate Takedown, Wetwork, Hidden, Suspension and Armor Piercing. It, noticeably, has the front lens cap still on it, a change from the Call of Duty 4 version. The Dragunov can also be seen in the "Museum Level"; it is not on the shelves (it is found in the hands of a Militia soldier in one of the dioramas). It can be found with Arctic and Woodland camouflage patterns in specific missions. File:Dragunov 6.png|The Dragunov in Modern Warfare 2 ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' The Dragunov was seen in the multiplayer teaser trailer, seen in the hands of another user. File:DragunovBO.png|The Dragunov as it was seen in the trailer Trivia *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Dragunov is seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, Cliffhanger, Contingency, The Hornet's Nest, Whiskey Hotel, The Gulag and Takedown. *The Dragunov, W1200 and the M1911 are the only portable weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that are in singleplayer and Museum levels, but not multiplayer. *Some of the ghillie snipers in Loose Ends use Dragunovs. *The player reloads the Dragunov with the right hand, unlike other weapons where they reload with the left. *It was rumored during the time counting down to the release of the Resurgence Pack DLC that the Dragunov was to be included into multiplayer. This obviously has been proven otherwise. *The WA2000 seems to have replaced the Dragunov as they have the same stats but the WA2000 has a smaller magazine size, most likely for balancing reasons. *Dragunov is confirmed to be usable in Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Singleplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty Black Ops